poke_societyfandomcom-20200214-history
EP5
Episode 5 : A Ruins of Alphabets! Part 1 : Visit to Ruins of Alph So, Brown and Crystal are Travelling towards Azalea Town, While in their way, They decided to go and visit the Ruins of Alph to catch more Pokemons and train them. Crystal said that "The Ruins of Alph (アルフのいせき Arufu no Iseki) is a historical place. It is a famed place for archaeologists who are researching the ruins to discover the mystery of the mysterious Pokémon called the Unown." Brown wanted to catch an Unown as it is a mysterious Pokémon. So, they decided to travel to the Ruin of Alph. Part 2 : A Group of Unown As they walked in, They saw a group of Unown. Which was running to a base, Brown, Wasting no time, ran before those Unown, Crystal also ran behind Brown. They got a little far and discovered many of the Unowns. Lighs then started to flash. Brown was suddenly teleported with Unowns, Lefting Crystal at the base. Crystal than with a sudden, ran towards the control office of the researchers to get help. Part 3 : Unowns World! When brown opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful land. There was grass all the way till his eyes goes. with the Green Mountains at the background but, Brown did thought that where he is, And where is Crystal. He thought this until an Unown came, saying Brown to follow him. Brown could understand Unown's mysterious language, It was the '''B '''shaped Unown saying him to follow. Brown followed him, After a while, They reached A great Mountain, Which was covered with Grass. A Group of Unown came and took Brown inside. Then, Brown saw a man who was captured by the group of Unown, Brown asked Unowns why are they capturing Humans, Unown made worlds and Brown read them as he can understand them, Unown Wrote: "Peoples are always coming to our Ruins, They are not just letting us to keep out of this world, So, We sadly created this world in order to live, But we want to get out of here and captured humans who know our language, However, no one of them knew our language except of you, Can you please help us?" Brown said with a smile, "Yes" and just asked all of the unowns to go out and take all of humans (inluding brown) with them. As they reached, They confirmed all of the Researchers to let these Unowns stay here. Part 4 : Good bye, Unown B! So, After humans and Unowns were made friends, Brown and Crystal said Good Bye to every one and follow their paths to the Azalea Town. When they got a little far, A B shaped Unown came towards them, He went towards Brown, And challenged him for a battle. Part 5 : Battling with Unown B! The Battle began with battling Unown versus Pidgeotto. Unown could only use Hidden Power, that's what he did in all the match, But Pidgeotto came up with using Peck and Hurricane. Still not dealing much damaged to Unown. Unown again did Hidden Power but Pidgeotto dodged it and then used Wing Attack. Brown, Without wasting any time, Threw the Pokeball, And it was captured on the first try. Part 6 : Welcome to my Party, Unown. After the battle, Brown welcomed Unown to his Party, And after some time, Brown discovered that Unown's Hidden Power is of Dark,Psychic and Water Type. So, After catching this mysterious Pokemon, Our heroes again made their Paths towards Azalea Town. Category:SS01 Category:Episodes